Thank You
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Chuck turned the light on and found Casey standing in his room in front of an open window. “I wanted to thank you more properly.” He said softly. After the 'Chuck vs. Sensei' episode. CaseyxChuck


Another rule I'm breaking with this one-shot, heh. I just couldn't help myself. They have been leaving invisible innuendos everywhere and, well, I finally took the bait. Don't expect a story though, God no, this is just a simple one-shot. (And haha for puns. If you can find it, the small allusion to something else, I'll love you forever.)

* * *

**Thank You**

Casey closed the door softly in front of Chuck's face and smiled when he heard the other man say, "I heard that." As Chuck's footsteps dulled into a soft purr, Casey laid his head against the door.

_Thank you._

Was that so hard to say?

A simple phrase, a simple action, a simple feeling, was Casey so afraid of such a thing, such an idea, that he had completely numbed his heart from feeling absolutely _anything_?

As Chuck's footsteps disappeared completely, Casey closed his eyes.

Apparently not.

* * *

Chuck sighed softly as he walked back to his room. If his sister wanted their father to be at her wedding, he was going to be there. He had two perfectly good spies on his side, how hard could it be?

The light flickered on with a soft _click_ and Chuck jumped.

Speaking of a spy…

"Casey?" Chuck blinked rapidly, seeing the open window behind Casey's stiff back. He let out an aggravated sigh. "Look, would you not do that? You can just knock."

"Chuck, I…"

Chuck stopped himself from taking a step when he heard the hesitation in Casey's usually smooth voice. He narrowed his dark brown eyes and said slowly, "If this is another trick…"

"It isn't…" Casey's eyes were glued to the floor, as if his eloquence might be found underneath the carpet. "I just…"

Chuck took a step back and raised his hands over his chest defensively. "Casey, really, I know you've just been through a lot and I made you mad earlier and said some crazy things, but please don't hurt me! I've got a lot on my mind right now; can't you just beat up an innocent, little puppy or something?"

Casey's fingertips coiled into his palms, biting the calloused skin, and creating a tight fist. "If you would just shut up—"

"Casey, you're freaking me out just standing there like that and my sister and her _very muscular_ fiancé are in the other room. I'm sure they can hear me scream from this distance." Chuck swallowed, his words running away from his mouth in a slight panic.

Casey shot his head up and glared into Chuck's suddenly brilliant brown eyes. He let out a low growl and strode quickly over to him, grabbing one of Chuck's hands and lifting it above his head as he drove him into the wall beside his door.

Chuck let out a startled cry but could say nothing. His breathing came in short gasps, barley enough to power his brain, much less move anything. His palm pressed against Casey's hard chest, making him feel like a child trying to fend off a monster. "C-C—"He stuttered.

"Chuck…" Casey breathed softly against Chuck's pale skin. He had never seen the golden flecks dancing within Chuck's deep brown eyes before, and, now that he had, he found it even harder to speak. Chuck seemed so afraid and usually that was what Casey wanted, but now…

Now that couldn't be farther from what he truly wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you more properly…" Casey said softly, the words almost buried beneath Chuck's heavy breathing. There was a part of him that wanted to scream for Chuck to calm the hell down, but, suddenly, without his consent, his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against his, and a wave of serenity washed over him for about the first time in his life. There was something about Chuck that made Casey calm and serene, but, as his hand pressed into the flesh beneath Chuck's white shirt, there was also something about him that made the anger inside him boil over and turn the blood in his veins to vapor.

Chuck let out a hushed gasp at the surprise contact and his eyes widened. He broke the kiss and pressed a little harder against Casey's chest. "Wh-What do you think you're _doing_?!" He hissed.

Casey slowly opened his eyes, fighting against the weights placed over them, and started to laugh at the blush that had spilled all over Chuck's face. It wasn't a chuckle, or a snicker, it was full laughter that filled his lungs and then released in a quick rhythm that sung so deeply it could match even the ocean's waves for a more beautiful lullaby.

Chuck's breathing stopped for a split second as he heard Casey's deep laughter. He flinched when the other man rested his head on Chuck's thin shoulder and couldn't help but feel his heart flutter with every breath Casey brushed against his neck.

"C-Casey…" Chuck whispered. His hands traveled up Casey's back, making the spy's spine shiver, and pulled his head back. If Casey was laughing, it meant he was smiling…Right?

If so, then Chuck had to see that.

No, he _needed_ to see that.

Casey's laughter was starting to subside as his eyes locked with Chuck's, but his smile, warm and cheerful, was still there for Chuck's eyes to feast upon. A thoughtful look glazed over dark brown eyes as Chuck leaned in closer and smiled softly, "You're smiling…"

Casey blinked and instinctively pulled back, his smiled fading, but Chuck pressed a strong hand against the back of his neck, keeping him still and from running away.

"Casey…"

For a moment, they locked eyes. Silence spilled from both of their lips, but so much more was said than ever before. In that one moment, they both finally saw each other for what the other one was. And, in that moment, they realized just what the other could offer.

Casey pressed his lips roughly against Chuck's, suddenly unable to get enough of the nerd. Calloused hands ran into Chuck's brown curls and down his sides, pressing him harder into the wall. Their kiss was rough, it wasn't soft like a kiss shared between a man and a woman, but it still filled Chuck with the same warmth and, when Casey's hands traveled under his shirt and back up his body, he felt safe. He felt protected.

Chuck's back unconsciously arched and pressed their chests harder against one another's. Casey let out a sharp hiss and broke the kiss to rake his lips down Chuck's neck.

"A-Ah…Casey…" Chuck fought to keep his eyes open but he felt as if he was melting in the spy's strong arms. "W-What are you…Doing this for again?"

Casey's cold fingertips pressed into Chuck's ribs, causing a moan to rip from the other's throat, and he hissed into Chuck's ear, "I said I wanted to thank you. Weren't you listening?"

"Ah, I guess I was too worried about you putting that bullet in my skull…" He tried to laugh, but Casey's hands dropped down below Chuck's belt and it came out as a rush of air instead.

Casey's hands paused and he brought his head back. He didn't look at Chuck, he couldn't, he would never let this person see the pain laced within his eyes as he said, "I would never…Chuck…I…Wouldn't…"

He couldn't let Chuck see how much he cared for him, how much he could possibly, _maybe_…

Chuck was his mission, protect and watch over, and he had to stay true to that. Besides Sarah…

"Casey?"

Casey glared as he thought of the blonde. She had every opportunity, every chance, and she threw it all away.

"Hey, Casey…?"

_How dare she…_His thoughts hissed angrily. _I would never…_

Never what?

He could never **be** with Chuck anyway. He would never have the chances that Sarah had, _still_ has.

"You realize your hand is still down my pants, right?"

Casey's brows furrowed and his vision was suddenly filled with Chuck's beautifully brown eyes. "Chuck—"

"Casey, are you okay?" Chuck gingerly lay a hand on the side of Casey's face and the spy let out a sigh, felt his eyes fall, and leaned into Chuck's touch. Chuck blinked, surprised to say the least at the vulnerability hiding behind those dark eyes. He rationalized that he probably shouldn't ask, since Casey probably wouldn't tell him anyway, but, just in case, Chuck hovered his lips directly above his and whispered,

"No matter what Casey, I'll always be here for you. And, whether you want to admit it or not, I know you'll be there for me. It'll be okay."

_No it won't. _Casey wanted to say. _You don't know how hard my job has just become…Because of _you_._

Instead, he gave a cold stare, not realizing the tortured emotion spilling from his eyes, and whispered back, "I'll be there to catch you when you fall."

Chuck smiled softly and allowed Casey to claim his lips once again. His dark eyelashes kissed his warm cheeks and Casey gather Chuck tighter in his arms.

It was only for tonight, after this Chuck would be seen as a mission only, as property, as a liability.

But, as Chuck's heavy breathing filled his ears and he felt those soft curls press against his cheek as Chuck leaned deeper into his hand, he felt a sharp pang in his heart, almost as if someone was clenching it tightly.

Sarah probably told herself the same thing.

Bare nails clawed through Casey's shirt and a back was shoved deeper into the wall with a groan.

_Then she'll just have to fight me. _Casey reasoned.

No other way would do.

_Kir Sirin_


End file.
